1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tag cover for a compact disk for the prevention of shoplifting in sales stores or rental shops. The tag cover is provided to a compact disk housing case and the compact disk housing case, with the tag cover, possesses an electric wave or electromagnetic detection system for prevention of shoplifting in sales stores or rental shops of compact disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the early days of compact disks, sales stores or rental shops of compact disks (hereinafter called as CD) adopted devices for preventing shoplifting. These devices sometimes possess an electric wave or electromagnetic detection system. These devices are designed to react to a shoplifting event. Consequently, when a customer passes through an entrance or exit of the sales store or rental shop, taking the CD and shoplifting prevention tag with him, a warning signal is issued. Therefore, most sales stores or rental shops of CDs adopted the shoplifting prevention tags to attach to each of the CD goods displayed. A clerk removes the shoplifting prevention tag when the customer wishes to purchase the CD. In such a way, the sales store or rental shop can succeed in preventing the CD from being shoplifted.
In former days, most sales stores of CDs stuck the shoplifting prevention tag on the wrapping paper of the CD housing case or inserted the tag inside the wrapping paper of the CD housing case.
However, in sales stores there occurred a problem that the store endured a large amount of running cost because the shoplifting prevention tags were stuck on the wrapping papers of the CD housing case and they were not recycled for next use. Furthermore, it is easy to strip off the tags from the wrapping papers and sometimes the tags are damaged. These matters easily lead some customers to shoplifting. The tags are recycled only if the tags are put into the wrapping papers. However, this way adversely stimulates shoplifting and is not recommended for the prevention of CDs from being stolen.
There occurred similar problems in rental shops where the shoplifting prevention tag was directly stuck on the CD housing case or just inserted into the CD housing case. In particular, the CD housing case is not wrapped in rental shops, thus it is easy to take out the CD from the CD housing case to shoplift. Some rental shops tried to wrap the CD housing case with paper and insert the tag inside the wrapping paper. However, taking into consideration working time to wrap the CD housing case with paper as well as the cost of wrapping materials, there was a problem that a great amount of running cost was endured.
It is known in the prior art to use a large case to house the whole CD housing case. This embodiment requires a specially devised tool to open the large case. Further, there is a problem that larger space is required in the receiving counter to store larger cases. Also there is another problem that displaying space must be enlarged.
This problem will reduce the number of CD goods to be displayed in the store. In Japan it is sometimes difficult to house such larger cases in the display rack of the shop.
Accordingly, the present invention is made in view of the aforementioned problems. The object of the present invention is to offer a small sized tag cover for a compact disk for the prevention of shoplifting. According to the small sized tag cover of the present invention, the tag cover is not easily removed or damaged, and therefore, the the CD is not easily stolen. Further, the tag is recycled for subsequent use.